In the deep steaming rug cleaning operations, although the released high pressure hot water is, almost immediately after its cleaning function, attempted to be fully vacuumed from the rug, in practice, more moisture remains in the rug than is desirable. To subsequently remove the excess moisture, standing fans revolving on horizontal axes have been used to keep drying air moving over the rug and through the room, where the wall to wall carpeting is being cleaned or has been cleaned. Also hand pushed carpet and rug dryers, such as disclosed by William F. Thomas in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,368 have been used. In Mr. Thomas' rug dryer, air is drawn down from above through the fan volume, then on through heating coils, thereafter directed downwardly into the rug, and then outwardly from below the housing of his carpet and rug dryer. Personnel must constantly attend and move the Thomas type dryer. Also the large room air circulating fans are not too efficient with respect to either drying time period or energy needed to complete the drying. There remained a need for more quickly and efficiently drying large areas of rugs without the need for extra persons serving as constant monitoring or operating personnel during the drying time.